The standard, general use light bulb which serves into a mating socket is a device whose installation and use is well understood. While the socket for such a bulb normally provides solid service, there are certain applications in which shortcomings of the socket become apparent.
For example, light sockets are often located in remote locations where accessibility to the socket is difficult. It thus becomes an arduous task to reach the socket and insert or remove a light bulb by the typical rotary screwing action required.
In addition, the common socket, whose interior provides a pair of exposed electrical contacts utilized to energize the bulb, often presents a tempting object for children. The insertion of a finger or hand-held object, such as a spoon or fork, can lead to tragic consequences if contact to a hot electrical conductor within the socket is made.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved socket for light bulbs of conventional construction and similar articles which allows for an improved method of bulb insertion and removal.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a new and improved socket which significantly lessens the likelihood of contact with the conductors therein, thus providing a safer product.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide the above features in a socket which is economical to manufacture.